callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
AS50
The AS50 is a semi-automatic high-powered sniper rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The AS50 was first seen at Call of Duty XP. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The AS50 is featured in Special Ops and Multiplayer, but is absent from the Campaign. Special Ops The AS50 is available for both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode Several AS50s are at the infil point in the Mission Mode challenge Smack Town, and come with 10 round magazines, instead of the 5 round magazines from Survival Mode and multiplayer, and have 100 reserve ammunition. Survival Mode The AS50 is available in Survival Mode at level 42 and costs $2000. Multiplayer The AS50 is unlocked at level 22 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. The AS50 has low recoil, high power (a one-shot kill to the head, neck, chest, and stomach), and a five-round magazine, making it one of the more commonly seen sniper rifles in multiplayer. The AS50 has a unique scope with 2.4x zoom, lower than other snipers default 4.8x zoom making the rifle more suitable for use at closer ranges than other sniper rifles. With this lower zoom, the sway is less noticeable as well. However, the lower zoom means that it is less useful at longer ranges. The Variable Zoom can be very useful on the AS50, as the scope retains the close range zoom, but can be zoomed in for taking out players at longer ranges that otherwise the default scope would have trouble hitting. Extended Magazines is another good option, as it will assist in prolonged engagements that otherwise would require constant reloading. On the other hand, the Silencer is not recommended as it severely decreases the chances of a one-shot kill, which is one of this rifle's key advantages. Attachments will let the player combine attachments to lend to the strengths of shorter range combat that comes with the default scope zoom. Stability is equally effective, as it will lower the sway of the scope. Attachments *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at weapon level 13. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 15. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 19. *Variable Zoom - Unlocked at weapon level 22. Proficiency *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 10. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 18. *Speed - Unlocked at weapon level 24. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery AS50_MW3.png|First person view of the AS50 AS50 Reloading MW3.png|Reloading the AS50 AS50 Scope MW3.png|The AS50's scope. Regular_Sniper_Scope_Reticle_MW3.png|Reticule of the AS50's sniper scope. AS50 Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the AS50 AS50_ACOG_Scope_MW3.png|AS50 with an ACOG Scope. AS50_Gold_MW3.png|Gold AS50. Trivia *AS50 has the lowest default zoom level of all sniper rifles in the ''Call of Duty'' series, having the same zoom as an ACOG scope. *The AS50 is modeled with an ejection port on each side; while the port to the left opens and closes when the action cycles, the rifle actually ejects spent casings to the right. *The AS50's reload animation resembles that of the Barrett .50cal. *When reloading, an empty magazine is inserted. * As seen in Create A Class, the AS50 has the exact same statistics as the Barrett .50Cal, but the AS50's magazine is visibly shorter than the Barrett, and cannot be matched with Extended Mags. This can also be seen between the USP .45 and the P99 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles